Un départ empli de regrets
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: Sasuke décide de quitter le village. Alors qu'il passe non loin de l'Académie, quelqu'un le rattrape... LEMON SasuNaru. Mon tout premier One-shot datant d'Avril 2008... C'est loin tout ça...


**Un départ empli de regrets (SasuNaru)**

Sasuke, un sac sur le dos, marchait en direction de la frontière de Konoha.

Soudain, il entendit des pas précipités se diriger vers lui.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent.

Une forte respiration haletante prit place.

Sans se retourner, Sasuke restait immobile.

-Pourquoi... Tu te diriges vers... Les portes du village?

-...

Sasuke reprit son chemin sans y prêter la moindre attention.

-Tu pourrais m'écouter quand je te parle!!

-Je n'ai rien à te dire et je n'ai aucune raison de t'écouter...

-Détrompe-toi! Il y en a une!

-Laquelle?

-... Nous sommes coéquipiers! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous quitter comme ça sur un coup de tête!

-Et pour quelle raison?

-Tu le fais exprès!? En agissant de la sorte, tu te fais ennemi de Konoha! Tu es un des nôtres! Ne deviens pas un Nukenin*!

*Ninja déserteur

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de quelqu'un comme toi. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour vaincre mon frère. Même si pour cela, je dois être contrôlé par Orochimaru.

-Arrête de te la jouer! Tu prends des risques inutiles! Tu peux devenir plus fort sans avoir besoin de renier ton village natal!

-CE VILLAGE EST FAIBLE!! SI JE RESTE, MON NIVEAU NE PROGRESSERA PAS!!

Sasuke reprit son calme. Il détourna son regard de Naruto en serrant les poings.

Naruto les serra à son tour en retenant un sanglot qui ne tardera pas à lui échapper. Il se décida lorsqu'il vit Sasuke repartir lentement.

-SASUKE...!! JE T'AIME!!

Sasuke se stoppa net, les yeux écarquilés.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire?

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Mais il ne rêvait pas. Il se retourna lentement vers Naruto qui courut vers lui. Il se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Ne pars pas...! Je t'en supplie...!

Sasuke eût soudain un très fort pincement au coeur. Il commença à hésiter.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Partir en le laissant ainsi? Rester auprès de lui?

Toutes ces questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit.

Il observa Naruto resserrer plus son emprise sur son T-shirt.

Sasuke resta un instant à le regarder puis il passa sa main droite dans les cheveux du blond qui sursauta. Sa main revint lentement et en douceur vers sa joue puis vers le menton. Il releva d'un geste brusque le menton de Naruto pour lui faire face. Les larmes continuaient de couler le long de ses joues rouges.

Sasuke se sentait comme attiré par cet être devenu d'un coup si fragile. Il s'approcha lentement du visage du blond et captura sensuellement ses lèvres.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux tandis que Sasuke les avait clos.

Il ferma finalement les yeux pour se laisser aller au plaisir d'être embrassé par le ténébreux qui autrefois était son rival.

Sasuke se détacha enfin de lui mais que pour un bref instant. Il enlaça Naruto qui fit de même. Le blond implora le brun de le prendre. Le brun ne pouvait lui refuser car lui aussi aurait souhaité le prendre. Il s'exécuta sur le champ.

Sasuke ouvrit la fermeture du blouson orange de Naruto pour ensuite glisser ses mains dans son T-shirt. Tout en réembrassant Naruto, il lui caressait la peau. Il fit s'asseoir Naruto sur le banc qui se tenait là puis s'assit sur ses genoux. Il lui retira ensuite son T-shirt devenu gênant en continuant de le faire fondre sous ses baisers. Baisers qui continuèrent en se dirigeant dans le cou puis sur les clavicules du blond.

Sasuke retira à son tour son T-shirt puis reprit sa série de baisers et caresses. Sous ces gestes tendres, Naruto commençait déjà à soupirer à mi-voix le nom de celui qui s'apprêtait à le prendre, ce qui encouragea Sasuke à passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il posa sa main sur la braguette du pantalon du blond qui se déformait avec l'érection. Naruto souffrait presque en silence mais pas assez pour que Sasuke ne le remarque pas. Il descendit lentement la braguette en regardant le visage du blond qui se tordait à la fois de plaisir et de douleur. Sasuke passa alors sa main dans le boxer du blond qui poussa un léger gémissement. Il empoigna le membre du blond et commença par de faibles mouvements de va-et-vient tout en regardant le visage de Naruto qui soupirait de plus en plus fort. Sasuke accélera progressivement en même temps que les soupirs de son amant se faisaient bruyants.

Sasuke se sentit bander à son tour. Il essaya tant bien que mal à contenir ses gémissement en les étouffant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa braguette s'ouvrir doucement.

Naruto entreprit de faire la même chose que ce que Sasuke était en train de lui faire. Tous deux se mirent alors à soupirer de manière saccadée.

Il s'arrêtèrent quelques instants après cette longue préparation pour se déshabiller entièrement.

Naruto se mit de dos à Sasuke, à genoux sur le banc, se tenant au dossier. Il regarda Sasuke par dessus son épaule. (Katsuki: Kami-sama, j'ai envie de le croquer! ///)

Sasuke humidifia un doigt, puis deux et écarta un peu plus les fesses de Naruto pour y introduire ses doigts humides. Ce qu'il fit en rassurant Naruto.

-Si ça te fait mal au début, c'est normal. Tu dois juste te détendre et tout ira bien. O.K.? (Katsuki: Il est si tendre! Prends-moi! Prends-moi! X3)

Naruto, un peu tendu, fit un hochement de tête pour confirmer... Sasuke lui susurra quelques mots tendres et rassurant à l'oreille pour le distraire tandis qu'il continuait de faire aller et venir ses doigts dans l'intimité de Naruto.

Il les retira enfin et se rapprocha un peu plus du blond en s'allongeant légèrement sur son dos un peu cambré en lui murmurant ces quelques mots.

-Naruto... J'y vais...

Un second hochement du blond qui était à présent plus détendu.

Sasuke pénètra à moitié en Naruto en douceur pour lui épargner un cri de douleur. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement d'aise qui excita un peu plus le brun qui en atteignait presque déjà le summum. Il allait et venait dans Naruto en soupirant presque aussi fort que lui. Il fit enfin pénétrer la totalité de son membre en lui. Naruto rejeta sa tête en arrière en émettant un râle plus que satisfaisant. Sasuke continua ses déhanchements encore un long moment avant de défaillir après avoir répandu sa semence dans son amant (Katsuki: Pas que dans lui à mon avis! XD) qui semblait s'être finalement endormi. (Katsuki: Je le comprends, même étant Uke, c'est épuisant. XD C'est bon, j'arrête de commenter pour vous laisser apprécier la fin.)

Sasuke reprit son souffle et allongea Naruto sur le banc en le couvrant de ses vêtements orange. Il se rhabilla ensuite et remit son sac sur le dos. Il regarda un long moment le visage de son ange blond. Il dormait sereinement. Pourtant... Demain, au réveil, il ne verra pas son sourire niais. Il ne se réveillera pas auprès de lui. Il ne pourra pas se blottir contre lui, respirer son odeur, caresser sa chevelure blonde, goûter à ses lèvres, sa peau. Ni entendre lui dire, d'un air triomphant "Bonjour Sasuke! Bien dormi?"

Non. Rien de tout ça.

Sasuke se sentit désemparé. Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement toutes les larmes de son corps en serrant les poings.

-Baka... POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU NE ME L'AS PAS DIT PLUS TÔT?? POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS DIT QUE TU M'AIMAIS AVANT QUE JE CHOISISSE DE QUITTER LE VILLAGE?? SI TU T'ETAIS DECIDE PLUS TÔT, JE SERAIS RESTE AUPRES DE TOI!! JE NE PEUX PLUS FAIRE MARCHE ARRIERE!! TU COMPRENDS??

Sa gorge se noua. Il ne pouvait plus dire quoi que ce soit. Il sècha ses larmes et se rapprocha du visage de Naruto pour l'embrasser.

Peut-être pour la dernière fois.

Sasuke s'écarta de son visage pour murmurer un "Je t'aime, usuratonkachi."

Il repartit sans se retourner.

Au matin, le Soleil fit son apparition, ce qui réveilla le blond dans un gémissement. Il posa son bras sur le visage et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-C'est... Déjà le matin? Qu'est-ce... Qui s'est passé?

Au moment où il posa ses yeux sur son corps nu, juste recouvert de son blouson, tout lui revint à l'esprit.

Affolé, il regarda dans toutes les directions.

Personne.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses poings fermés sur son blouson. Une profonde envie de pleurer le submergea. Il mordit ses lèvres en repensant à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Sasuke. Au réveil, il espérait voir son sourire. Il espérait se réveiller auprès de lui. Il espérait se blottir contre lui, respirer son odeur, caresser sa chevelure noire, goûter à ses lèvres, sa peau. Et entendre lui dire, d'un air triomphant "Bonjour Naruto! Bien dormi?"

Il prit une grande inspiration pour hurler le seul mot qui lui occupait l'esprit.

-SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

+*+*Fin+*+*

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Katsu: Mon premier One-shot, soyez cléments... u.u

Sasu: Sûr, c'était merdique...

Naru: C'est pas vrai, enfin! Moi, j'ai aimé!

Katsu: ^___^ Moi aussi j'adore l'histoire, surtout la fin!

Naru: ... C'est juste la narration et le passage lemon qui craignait un peu...

Katsu: #pleurant en silence# Voilà où je voulais en venir... Bravo, Naru, t'as compris... #souriante# Reviews onegai!


End file.
